Two souls
by The Writers Notebook
Summary: This is a little story I got carries away with, so it's not really good, but I had to post it anyway. A little The Host of Stephanie meyer in it. OCxAang, Rated for Charater Death,


My eyes opened in a snap and I gasped for air as my lungs felt like I had just drowned, I looked around and frowned, where was I? I sat up, and looked around again, seeing I was in some kind of metalic room. There was a flag on the wall with a fire symbol on it. "Firenation..." I mumbled, grabbing my head.

"So, you're awake?" I looked up, seeing a boy with black hair and grey eyes sitting on the other side of the room, he seemed hurt, his hand on a wound, blood on his fingers and streeming down on the ground, he didn't look like he would be able to stand. "I... I guess.. who are you?" I asked, feeling my head push against my brain to stop talking. I igored it.

"Oh... ehm... They call me... Twinkles." he said, I had the feeling he was Lieing, but he quickly talked past it. "What's your name?" I frowned, looking for my name, but I couldn't find it, I couldn't find my family, or even any friens, did I even had a family or friends? I couldn't find my name, or anything, I only knew this: The world I lived in was currently in War, and the Firenation where the bad guys, there also where the earth Kingdom, Watertribe and airnomads, no... wait... no airnomads... But I didn't know my name. _"Lie." _a voice said, Twinkles clearly didn't hear me, but I knew I had to listen.

"My name is Fenna." I told Twinkles, he nodded, and looked around. "Any idea how we got here?" he asked. "Oh... erhm..." I said. _"Repeat me: I don't know how you came here, but I was attacked by a boy with a scar, and he captured me." _The voice said. "I don't know how you came here, But I was attacked by a boy with a scar, and he captured me." I repeated. Twinkles nodded, and looked around, I looked at his wound.

"Is it bad?" I asked, he looked down at his wound. "It hasn't stopped bleeding since I got here." he said. "And how long is that?" I asked. "Oh, just a few hours." I frowned. "That's long! show me." I got up, feeling my legs protesting, but I walked over to him and sat down, looking at his wound, he was seriously hurt, and the wound seemed infected. Wait! How did I know that? _"Because I know." _I shook my head, and watched up at his face, it was really close, and I could see his grey eyes, hurt was in it.

"Is it bad?" he asked, I could feel his soft breath against my face. "Not at all." I lied, standing up. "Where the hell are we anyway?" I looked around again, seeing there was no door. "Fenna." I looked at Twinkles. "Yeah?" I asked. "My real name is Aang." I nodded, somehow I knew that already. "And your real name is Jen." I nodded, remembering that was indeed my name. "How do you know?" I asked.

"The real question is: Why don't you know?" I shrugged, but ignored it, and looked around. "Have we met before?" I asked. "Yeah, we kinda where on a travel togeter." I frowned. "What kinda travel?" He sighed. "how can't you remember?! Azula took us out and captured us! Heck! I think we're in the Firenation already! Why can't you remember?" He stood up, growning in pain as he did. _"Help him, He needs us." _I ignored the voice and turned around at him.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but you are seriously creeping me out!" I said, looking around again, where was the freakin' door? "Jen, Look at me!" I did as he said. "Where are you?" he asked. "Why did you lie when we already met before?" I asked. "I wanted to test if you remembered, you seemed pretty confused when you woke up." I sighed. _"Tell him what happened, what you did to me." _A memorie came, of another world, with me in another body.

"Listen, I'm not Jen, right now, we are two sould, that shareone body. And I don't think she has much control." I said. _"More then you think."_ I rolled my eyes, and looked around again. "What? What have you done to her?!" Aang yelled, suddenly mad, he seemed to ignore his wound, which was bleeding terribly, and puched me against the wall. "You are one of them!"

I ducked, getting away from him as he fell to the ground, suddenly, my hand shot out and catched him, gentely laying him down. He looked up at me. "Now I see, you're eyes, they aren't grey anymore, they are red." I wasn't in control of the body. "Aang... I..." I took the control back, and stood up. "Jen? Is that you? What?" I looked around again. "It's not her, not anymore." He stood up again, looking at me as if he was gonna kill me, but he also knew he wouldn't be able to.

"You know, whoever you are, when I'm healed, I'm gonna kill you for whatever you did to my girlfriend." _"He's gonna do it you know..." _I laughed. "If you would do that, you would kill her to, listen, I just need her body untill I find a way home, I don't want this Host anyway." Aang shrugged. "That is, if We are gonna get out of this alive."

"You don't have to tell us... me that!" I said, "Why do you keep saying Us?" I smiled. "She's in more control then I thought." _"Oh, yes I am." _I sighed. "Listen... Jen... You can have your body back If we Find a way out of this..." I said out loud. "You know 'thing', you are pretty weird." All my memory's where back, and so where Jen's. "You know mister Avatar, my name is not thing, It's Akyra, but If you find it more comfertable to call me Jen, you can just do that." I said. "Akyra's fine." Aang said. "And how do you know I'm the Avatar, or your own name, I thought you didn't know." I smiled.

"Took me a while to get mine and Jen's memory back, she's odly quiet now." I said. "You can here her?" Aang asked. "Of course, I'm in her body you know." I looked around. _"Can... Can you please tell him something?" _I frowned. "Uh... Sure..." I said. _"That I love him."_ I decided to take on this conversation in our head. _"This isn't goodbye for you two you know." "What do you mean? You took my body!" "You'll get it back! I'm not heartless." "No, you have mine."_ I sighed. "Aang, she wants me to tell you she loves you, because she thinks this is goodbye, but believe me, it's not. I'll give her her body back when we find a way out of this." It wasn't just a promise to him, but also to my host.

"Okay, how are we going to get out of..." Aang suddenly leaned against the wall, his other hand shot at his wound, Jen took our body over again, rushing over to him andgently getting him down, she put her hands on the wound. "I wish Katara was here." she said. "Why?" Aang asked, confused about who he was talking to. "Your wound is infected." Jen tpld him, looking up at him, het grey depts met his for a second, before I got our body back.

_"He needs me!" _She yelled in my head. _"And I need to get out of this room." _I looked around, AGAIN. "Any Idea how to get out of this?" I asked, he shook hsi head, "Akyra, I'm dieing, I can feel it." I looked at him. "Just, just give me my last hours with Jen... Please..."

I nodded, my eyes turning grey. Jen and Aang went trough his last hours togeter, until he died. It was almost like her soul had died with him, I got the body back, a tear rolling down our cheek. She didn't talk or resist anymore. She didn't have anything to fight for anymore.

We never found a way out, so I left her body, creating my own again, after I left her, she just fell to her knees and stared at the boy numbly. "Akyra." she said. "Yes?" I asked. "Kill me." she said, I did as she wished.

My body dieing with hers, as our body's whre linked since I had lived within her.

* * *

Katara, Sokka and Toph ran onto the ship, fighting every firenation soldier they found, opening the door of the room Jen and Aang where captured in. They where dead, as was another girl that was with them.


End file.
